A Tragic Loss
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. Time after time, they've defeated villain after villain. They've saved the world and come out tall and proud. This time will be different. This time, one of the HIVE will die. Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I debated on this one for a while and decided to go with it. Not sure where this is going to take the series, but I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. Figure it's about time SOMEBODY kicked it. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Tragic Loss"**

**Chapter One**

**Los Angeles: Abandoned Factory**

Kid Flash stood outside the building. Skeptical, he double checked the address he had been told to go to. Yep, this was the place alright. It reeked of a trap. He thought back. Who had he screwed over? That made him develop a long list in his mind. Screw it. Who had he screwed over that he should actually worry about? …still a long list. Eh, screw it. He was the fastest boy alive. If anybody came at him, he'd make them sorry. That said, he went inside. A light fell on him from above.

Female Voice: Ah, the last guest arrives. What an unexpected surprise, however. I thought you'd be the first to arrive, Kid Flash.

Kid Flash was surprised to find a few familiar faces. None of which he needed to worry about, so he didn't bolt. On the other hand, he didn't trust any of them, so he didn't relax either. The familiar ones were the "family" group of Red Star, Panthra, and Wildebeest. Argent, also in attendance, took one look at him and scowled, turning her nose up at him. Must have been sore about foiling that bank robbery. Sitting on a floating chair made of her red plasma energy, she filed her nails, waiting for whatever was going on to get underway. A more curious addition was…well, he didn't really know WHAT it was. It seemed to be a being made of nothing but zeroes and ones vaguely constructed in a humanoid form. Casually lounging on a pile of nearby crates was the one who spoke to him. She sprang to her feet, standing on the crates.

Girl: Now that we're all here, I'll introduce myself. My name is Flamebird. I've called the lot of you here for one reason. To destroy the HIVE.

Glances were exchanged about the room. It wasn't the first time a plan like this was given. Still, it was something you don't just walk out on. You never know, it might work.

Flamebird: As of now, you've all faced the HIVE…save for you, Binary.

The creature made of numbers made a few beeping and hissing sounds. In fact, it almost sounded like a modem.

Flamebird: As I was saying, you've all faced the HIVE and lost. Some loses, more humiliating then others. The reason being that you all fight a team as a single person…or a trio.

Panthra: Damn straight.

Flamebird: The point is, they are a finely tuned fighting force. A head on assault will NEVER succeed in doing anything but annoying them. That is why I've concocted a plan to…

Argent: Oi!

Flamebird sighed in annoyance.

Flamebird: Yes, Argent?

Argent: I'm just wondering who the bloody hell you are? Why the hell should we listen to word one that's coming out of your mouth, mate?

Flamebird: You'll be paid handsomely regardless of the outcome…and if you win, you'll never have to deal with the HIVE again.

Argent: …I dunno…I…I'm not a killer…

Flamebird: But you do agree that the HIVE are a major problem?

Argent nodded.

Flamebird: Then you just do as I tell you and I promise, no blood will fall on your hands.

Argent: Fine…but how big a paycheck are we talking about?

Red Star: Da, this is a big job you are giving us.

Flamebird named a figure.

Flamebird: …each.

Kid Flash: I'm in!

Panthra: We're in!

Argent: …yeah, I'm in.

Binary made some noise, nodding its head. Flamebird clasped her hands.

Flamebird: Wonderful. Then I now pronounce the formation of Titans L.A. completed. Let me show you what I have planned.

::CUE THEME::

**The Duo's Apartment**

Pam grinned nervously at Gizmo who stared at the dump in shock. He supposed it was to be expected. How much money could Pam actually have? She was splitting the place with her new friend, Kitten. Gizmo thought Blackfire was tall, but Kitten had her beat by a least an inch or two.

Gizmo: It's…great.

Pam: Yeah, our little home…right, Kitty?

Kitten groaned at the sound of her nickname from the couch. She hated that name, but Pam always called her that. She had finally picked out a name for her costumed self, calling herself Athena. She traded in the ridiculous bee costume for one of her own design. It was basically a modern take on a Greek outfit, giving it leggings and thin shoes rather then boots or sandals. She needed to be able to grip the walls, after all. The name "Athena" came from the Goddess of the Hunt. With her various insect like abilities, it could be argued that she was a damn good hunter, so it made SOME sense, at least. As for the rest…well, it helped that the villains couldn't guess her abilities from her name. You expect Spider-man to spin webs and stick to walls and you expect somebody named "Storm" to control the weather, right? Thanks to the "Clark Kent Syndrome" (where in a simple item that shouldn't confuse anyone manages to fool the world when added to the body i.e. horn rim glasses), all she had to do was put on metal band around her head and nobody recognized her. The groan, however, was not from the nickname (well, not JUST from the nickname), but rather from being exhausted. She had been working most of the day, lifting boxes and what not. Combined with going on patrol last night, she was lacking sleep. Just when she decided a nap was on the agenda, Pam showed up with Gizmo to show him her new home.

Kitten: Yeah…sure whatever. Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep…and for the last time, don't call me "Kitty"!

Gizmo: Uh…maybe I should go.

Pam sucked in her breath, not sure what to say. While she wanted to hang out more, she did have to get to work at the local supermarket. Sighing, she nodded.

Pam: Yeah, I'll call you later, alright?

Nodding his consent, Gizmo departed. Sighing in annoyance, Pam leaned on the couch.

Pam: Now look what you did. You went and chased him off.

Kitten: I'll weep openly for your loss when I wake up. Go away.

Kitten rolled over and closed her eyes again. Muttering to obscenities to herself, Pam went to get ready for work. Neither of them liked their jobs much, but they did what they had to do to get by.

**Fund Raiser**

Blackfire held up her hands, putting a stop to the line.

Blackfire: Okay, okay…the booth is closed for the next ten minutes.

A group of groans came from the long line of hormone driven boys in front of her. Not a one of them went away. Sighing, Blackfire massaged her lips. At first, a kissing booth seemed like a brilliant idea. After all, she was swamped with customers in seconds. All the money was going toward diabetes research, so it was for a good cause too. …but damn it all, she couldn't feel her face anymore! …though she did know Spanish and Chinese now. Blackfire leaned back in her chair.

Blackfire: Krystal, how's the take so far?

No reply. Turning her head, she saw Krystal staring at the line of boys, her teeth grinding and right eye twitching. Blackfire tilted her head.

Blackfire: Uh…baby? You okay?

Krystal: Peachy.

Blackfire: Oookay. You know that's bad for your teeth. You can wear them down and you'll need dental work to fix the damage.

Krystal: (still grinding) I'll keep that in mind, Blackie.

Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: Krystal, don't get so upset. It's for charity.

The grinding slowed down before stopping completely. Krystal sighed in annoyance, but nodded.

Krystal: I just can't stand how popular you are sometimes.

Blackfire: Baby…

Krystal: You know what? Forget it. I never said anything.

Krystal began counting the money, thankful she had the foresight to put it in stacks of ten. Otherwise she'd be taking forever to count it all. As it was, just before the ten minute break was up, Krystal turned to Blackfire.

Krystal: One thousand, four hundred and eight dollars.

Blackfire: Well, that explains why my lips are numb from slight pecks.

Krystal shouted toward the line.

Krystal: Raise your hand if you've done this more then once!

Not surprisingly, everyone raised their hands. Blackfire groaned.

Blackfire: (whispering) It's for charity, it's for charity, it's for charity…

Krystal grinned and held out her hand. The grin was forced, but only her friends would be able to tell.

Krystal: Next?

**Arcade**

The people gathered around them weren't sure what was more unbelievable; the fact that two costumed people were in the arcade, or the fact that they were facing each other in a dancing game. Red X clenched her teeth in annoyance. Why did she agree to go to the arcade with Knife-play? Had she taken too many blows to her head lately? …well, he was fun to hang with, Red X had to give him that. Not that she was having much fun now. She was losing! No, not only was she losing, she was losing BADLY! She could dodge just about anything thrown at her with only a seconds notice, but she couldn't react to arrows on a screen?!

Knife-play: You suck. I'm sorry, but you really suck.

Red X: Oh shut up! This was your idea!

Knife-play: Well, duh. I'm enjoying this.

Red X: Grr…

It didn't take long for Red X to lose the match. She glared at Knife-play before holding up a single finger…her index finger, not the middle one.

Red X: One more time.

Knife-play: You said that last time.

Red X: Knife-play…

Knife-play: Alright, alright…but only because I'm so damn sure you're hot under that mask.

Red X: Pig…

Knife-play: You know I'm just joking. Well, if you really want to lose again, let's do it.

Red X would make him eat those words. She was sure of it. The first few times were flukes. She could do it…she could do it! …DAMN, HOW COULD SHE MISS THAT ONE!?

**Power Plant**

Flamebird allowed the dead body of the plant worker to fall to the floor, recalling the cable she used to choke him into her wrist mounted device. Such pitiful security. Obviously they never expected anyone to try and break into the power plant. Oh well. It was their problem, and her advantage. Stepping over the body, she approached the main frame. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out…a MP3 player? Upon pressing the button, however, Binary came out of the access port.

Flamebird: We're in. You know what to do now.

Binary made its noises before placing its hands on the terminal. It slid inside and the screen began to fill with zeroes and ones. Flamebird turned and walked out of the building, laughing to herself as the generators began to shut down. In less then an hour the sun would set, putting the city in a state of complete darkness, save for the moon in the sky. With no power, every alarm system in the city would be down. The HIVE would have NO idea what was going on. They will probably begin patrolling the city….which was exactly what she was hoping for. Everything was fine. Flamebird's plan had so many back ups that she was guaranteed, at the very least, a minor victory.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Sonic let out a terrible sneeze, sniffling. Sighing, Jinx wiped his brow with a wet washcloth. Sonic was sick. Bad case of the flu…or to be more precise, HER flu. She had a minor case of it not long ago, and he caught it from her. Unfortunately, it hit him much harder. He had a fever, sore throat, the works. Feeling guilty, Jinx decided to take care of him. After all, he had helped her when she was sick. He coughed and smiled.

Sonic: You know, you could really make me feel better by wearing a nurse's uniform.

Jinx: Or I could give you to Krystal to take care of.

Sonic: You wouldn't…

Krystal was notoriously bad at taking care of the sick and injured. She would spill hot soup on them, hit sore parts of the body by accident, and other unpleasant things. At first they thought it was a coincidence when she had trouble taking care of Gizmo when he broke his leg. …actually, it started out as a fracture. During her "caring" for him, it became broken. What does that tell you? Jinx smiled sweetly.

Jinx: Try me.

Sonic: …seriously, Jinx, thanks. You don't need to do this for me.

Jinx: It's no big deal. Besides, you always complain that we don't spend enough quality time together.

Sonic: Yeah but when I said "quality time" I used quotation marks, meaning it was meant as innuendo for something more interesting.

Jinx: …er…I knew that.

Damn, she thought he was being romantic, not perverted. That was dumb of her. Sonic coughed.

Sonic: Jinx…can we talk about…that night?

Jinx: Sonic, I…

Sonic: Please, Jinx…this is important to me. I mean, we've known each other for almost two years, been dating for one of them…what's wrong with us getting close?

Sighing, Jinx nodded. He had a point.

Jinx: …I guess that…

Jinx trailed off as she noticed something. She walked over to the window.

Sonic: Something wrong?

Jinx: …the city…it's so dark.

Sonic: Um…I think that's because the sun is down, Jinxy.

Jinx: No, I mean there aren't any lights. I think the power's down. If that's the case the alarms won't work.

Sonic: And if the alarms don't work, we don't get alerted to crimes, right?

Jinx: Exactly. We'll have to go on patrol…er…I'll have to go on patrol. You stay here and rest, okay, Sonic?

Sonic: Doctor's orders?

Jinx smiled and nodded.

Jinx: Doctor's orders.

Sonic: Then you got it.

**Arcade**

Red X hit the side of the machine with her foot.

Red X: Damn you, I was winning!

Knife-play: Only because you stabbed my leg.

Red X: You healed, didn't you? Stop whining.

Red X sighed and shook her head.

Red X: Of all the times for a power outage.

Knife-play: Complain to the power company. Either way…even if you won that time, it would have been seven to one.

Red X: ….why do I hang out with you?

Knife-play shrugged. Sighing, Red X shook her head. Her communicator went off and she answered it.

Red X: Red X.

Jinx: We're going to have to patrol the old fashion way with the power out this way. It's too convenient for the power to go out all over the city.

Red X: I agree.

Red X hung up and turned to Knife-play. He held up his hands.

Knife-play: No, no. Let me guess. Duty calls and all that.

Red X: It's not some day job, Knife-play.

Knife-play: I know that…it's just…

What should he say? That he's just afraid that he'd never see her again? That she'd get hurt? It wasn't that he doubted her ability to fight. He had fought along side her, knew what she could do. The thing was, no matter how good you are, there's always someone better. …what would happen the night they met the better one? He really cared about Red X. He hesitated to call it "love", since he's never even seen her face…but he cared nonetheless.

Red X: It's just what?

Knife-play: …well…you're the first person to treat me like something other then a lunatic since I became this way.

Red X: ...I'll be fine. I'll call you some other time, okay?

Knife-play nodded and she left. Some guy leaned over.

Guy: Look at that a…

Knife-play held a knife to his face.

Knife-play: Finish that statement and I'll kill you.

Guy: Shutting up…

**Fund Raiser**

Krystal held up a glowing finger, illuminating the room.

Krystal: I know we've been staying in here pretty late and all, but that's no reason to turn off all the lights.

Blackfire would have said something but her lips had gone completely numb from constant use…and some of those jerks didn't seem to understand that it was only supposed to be a gentle peck! All she could muster was a sputtering sigh. It would take some time before she could speak coherently. Krystal answered the ringing communicator.

Krystal: Hello, Sam's Deli. We challenge you to beat our meat.

Jinx: That was a new one.

Krystal: I try.

Jinx: Krystal, the power in the whole city is down. I want you and Blackfire to investigate the power plant. Find out what's going on and report back. This reeks of foul play.

Krystal: Or Mammoth's gym bag. We're on it, Admiral!

Krystal saluted and hung up. She grabbed Blackfire and shook her.

Krystal: No time for sitting around, Blackie! We gots work to do!

Blackfire: Pebbleclt.

She said "perfect".

Krystal: No, we can't stop for fish sticks. …why would we stop for fish sticks anyway? You know I don't like sea food.

Blackfire smacked her head on the booth. How in the world did Krystal get "Can we stop for fish sticks?" out of "Pebbeclt"?

Krystal: TO THE POWER PLANT!

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Tragic Loss"**

**Chapter Two**

**POWER PLANT!**

Since Krystal wasn't sure on the exact location of the power plant, she couldn't teleport there. The pair had to fly. This was all well and good because it gave time for Blackfire's lips to get better. The plant was just as dark as the rest of the city. Flamebird had used ducts to get around the building, so the doors were still sealed with their electronic locks…which were now dead. Not that that meant anything to the likes of them. A well placed kick from Blackfire sent the door flying open…and almost off the hinges. Krystal peered into the dark hall.

Krystal: (whisper) M…M…Mario?

Blackfire: Shh!

Krystal: Relax. Nobody's in there. I can smell it…they've been here though. Might not be too far away. …and I smell blood.

Snapping her finger, Krystal sent an orb of light up to the ceiling and it glowed bright enough to illuminate the room. It was just a hallway, but there was a worker slumped on the wall, his throat cut. Blackfire scowled and opened her communicator.

Blackfire: Blackfire to all HIVE members. The black-out was no accident. Something is definitely going down.

Jinx: Alright…Gizmo, get down there and try to repair the generator.

Gizmo: Gotcha.

Jinx: You two search the place. Whoever did it could still be in there somewhere.

Krystal: Doubt it…but there's a body here. We'll search for survivors.

Jinx: Do that. Everyone else, keep their eyes peeled. If you encounter any crimes in progress, I'm counting on you to judge whether or not you'll need back up. Don't bite off more then you can chew. Jinx out.

Blackfire shut the communicator and turned to Krystal.

Blackfire: You wait for Gizmo. I'll…

Krystal: Ah, ah, ah. Who's got the super sniffer, Blackie?

Damn, she was right.

Blackfire: …I'LL wait for Gizmo. You search for survivors.

Krystal: Righto.

The pair split up.

**City Roof tops**

Mammoth landed hard on the next building. Why was it that only Sonic was allowed to drive the car? He was so damn possessive of that thing. Everybody else had to fly or something…well, not Red X. She had her own bike. In any case, he was stuck jumping. He was in mid jump when he was suddenly blasted out of the sky. He fell heavily to the streets below, but it would take more then that to put Mammoth out of commission. Dazed, Mammoth looked up and saw Red Star floating in the air, arms crossed. Flamebird's plan was to assign each of her team to a specific HIVE member. Since Mammoth relied on brute strength, someone who is not only super strong but can use projectiles was perfect for the job. Flying was also a plus. Holding up his hand, Red Star formed another blast and let it fly. Mammoth dodged it and leapt up at Red Star, his fist connecting with the Russian's stomach, sending him into a nearby building. He didn't stay there long, bursting out and charging up more blasts.

**Power Plant: Control Room, Exact Same Moment**

Gizmo scowled. Something was seriously messed up with this system. The buttons didn't seem to do anything. Not to mention the constant stream of binary code that spilled across the screen. Whatever had happened to this computer, he'd have to purge it completely and start over. It would take hours, but if the computer was to be repaired, he didn't have much choice short of building a new one and putting it in. Both would take a while and the purging would be easier. He plugged his pack in…which was exactly what Binary was waiting for. It surged into his pack, which promptly ejected him and rose up on its spider legs.

Gizmo: Oh crap…it's just like that movie where the technology turned on humankind. I think it was called "The Day Technology Turned on Humankind".

The legs started toward him.

**Staff Room, Exact Same Moment**

Krystal sighed and shook her head. How tragic. More bodies lined the room. Whoever did this was precise as well as heartless. Most only had single puncture wounds. The door opened and there was a gasped.

Argent: God damn…what have I gotten myself into?

Krystal: Argent!

Argent held up her hands.

Argent: It wasn't me! I swear, I didn't kill anyone! I'm not a killer…that said…

Argent created a series of items from her powers. A floating fist, a sword, and other such dangerous tools floated around her like the electrons of an atom.

Argent: …I still gotta kick your arse or I won't get paid. …though I'm starting to think it wasn't worth it.

It was too late now though. Argent was in this. Of course if it all went downhill, she'd gladly rat Flamebird out for a lighter sentencing. If Argent knew that Flamebird was such a bloodthirsty whack job, she never would have accepted the job. Krystal blocked each thing that Argent flung at her.

Krystal: You're gonna need to do better then…URK!

Krystal was cut off as a giant red hand grasped her from behind and began to squeeze. Argent sighed.

Argent: I'm not going to kill you…but I'm probably going to break a lot of bones. Nothing personal.

**Hallway, Exact Same Moment**

Why didn't she tell Krystal where to meet her? Now Blackfire was stuck wandering around the dark building, looking for her. She hated to admit it, but the way her blackbolts lit a room was kind of creepy. Her sister was lucky to get a bright green color. The dark purple made the room seem…ominous somehow. It was difficult to explain, but she didn't like it. It made her see things in the shadows. Like that large furry thing the corner of the room. The thing with the horns. That couldn't…uh oh. Wildebeest snorted and charged, his head lowered. Blackfire held her hands out and grasped the horns, straining against his considerable strength. The biggest problem was that now it was pitch black to her. Somehow she doubted the animal-like Wildebeest was having the same problem. Her guess was made clear when she felt a solid blow hit just below her rib cage. She coughed, the air forced from her lungs. She could feel his hot breath on her as he panted. She fired her eye beams, sending him flying. She dropped the broken horns, smirking.

Blackfire: I wonder if there's a fairy that gives money for when you lose your horns.

She charged a blackbolt…but couldn't find him.

Blackfire: …damn…

**Jump City Streets, Exact Same Moment**

Red X screeched to a stop in front of the museum. There was a gaping hole in the side of it. That was a pretty good indication that someone or something had broken in. She climbed in through the hole and pressed a button on her belt. The lens of her mask turned green as the night vision clicked on. She frowned. The place was empty…there wasn't even any dusty footprints…there wasn't anything but the priceless exhibits, still on display. Something was rotten in Denmark. That quoted observation was confirmed when she got that funny "there's somebody behind me" feeling. Panthra brought the motorcycle down. Red X rolled out of the way, tucking up. By pure luck the bike didn't explode. Panthra tossed the scraped bike back through the hole she had made to lure Red X inside. Her tail twitched with excitement and she held up her clawed hand.

Panthra: I'm going to enjoy this so much.

Red X: Then you're a glutton for pain.

Bold words, but not easily backed up. The human/cat hybrid was strong. Strong enough to break Mammoth's leg when they first met. Not only that, but she was quick too, with a cat's reflexes. With a bizarre yowl, Panthra leapt at her, planning on pinning her down and then…well, it was probably best that Red X didn't think about that part. But Panthra had jumped too high and Red X could roll under her. She had a cat's physical attributes, but not the mental ones. Her ability to judge pounces didn't match her namesake's. Red X fired X-rangs at her, but she swatted most of them away. One imbedded itself in her arm. Grinning, Panthra pulled the bladed object out. It barely bled. It hadn't gone in very far at all. At the range Red X had fired, it should have touched the bone. Panthra's hide was thicker then she feared. Suddenly she wondered if she was going to be keeping that promise to Knife-play after all. Shaking off her doubt, she prepared herself for a tough fight.

**Rooftop, Exact Same Moment**

Jinx scowled as she looked down at the city. It was way too quiet for a night like this. The power had been shut off for a reason. What the hell was it? With the power off, breaking into any place that would be worth sneaking into the power plant for would require substantial force to break the now inoperable security measures on the doors.

Voice: A wonderful evening, wouldn't you say?

Jinx turned to see a blonde haired girl in a redish costume, flames designed on it.

Flamebird: Jinx, isn't it?

Jinx: Who are you?

Flamebird: My name is Flamebird. I'm the one who has engineered the downfall of your team. Right now, each of your friends is under attack by somebody I carefully selected. Ones that can play to your friends' weaknesses. I promise you this, Jinx. By sun rise tomorrow your friends will be gone.

Jinx's eyes narrowed.

Jinx: You seriously underestimate my team. You can't calculate a way to win. Not with people you barely know. You have to be with them for months, know them inside and out.

Flamebird sneered. Nonsense. Her calculations were flawless. It WOULD work. Even if the impossible happened…

Flamebird: Perhaps…but can the same be said for your tower?

Jinx: What?!

Flamebird: Beat me and maybe you can persuade me to tell you more.

Clenching her teeth, Jinx flung a hex at the girl. Nobody threatened her friends. Nobody threatened her home. And most of all, nobody threatened Sonic…who was sick at home. Flamebird ducked, bolting forward. Jinx just barely dodged a kick toward her head, her eyes wide with surprise. The girl was fast. Jinx tried to grab her foot before she could pulled back. Flamebird pushed herself up with her free leg and spun, bringing her leg across Jinx's face. Landing on her hands, Flamebird flipped back to her feet.

Flamebird: Impressed?

Jinx: Hardly.

Jinx let out a large hex wave. Flamebird jumped over it just to get kicked in the gut.

Jinx: I was just warming up.

**City Streets**

Mammoth rolled as he took another blast. It was no good. He couldn't touch him. Red Star was glowing now, his body so hot that it burned Mammoth to try. It was starting to look pretty bad. Red Star landed, his feet melting the pavement.

Red Star: It's been enjoyable…but I think I shall end this now, comrade.

Mammoth suddenly had an idea (the third time this week, it was a record!) He grabbed a manhole cover out of the street. Red Star shook his head, charging a blast.

Red Star: Wasted effort. I'll melt that thing with ease.

Ah, but Mammoth had already thought of that. Rather then use the manhole cover on Red Star, he kicked a fire hydrant, causing it to shoot high pressured water straight up into the air. Using the lid, he was able to redirect the water, making it spray over Red Star. Steam formed as his white hot body was slowly cooled off, his view obstructed. He coughed until Mammoth's fist connected with his face. It still burned a little, but it knocked the Russian cold. One down.

**Power Plant: Control Room**

Gizmo yelped and ducked behind the console. Binary ran through the tools, finding them all very interesting and very destructive. Suddenly it seized up, the pack falling to the floor. Grumbling, Gizmo walked out from behind the console, holding a remote in his hands.

Gizmo: Good thing I put that override in there.

Binary tried to escape, but it was trapped inside. Gizmo picked it up and sighed.

Gizmo: Guess I need to build a new one. Damn it…

**Staff Room**

Krystal teleported away in a flash, making Argent hiss. That really hurt the eyes. Krystal blasted at her, but Argent incased herself in a shield when she was blinded.

Krystal: Alright, Argent, spill the beans, preferably pinto!

Argent rubbed her eyes, but Krystal kept setting off flashes. She couldn't see and now she was becoming disoriented.

Krystal: You know how some people have epileptic seizures? Did you know that the right combination of lights can set ANYONE off? See, it's all a matter of how the eyes interpret the lights. If the lights move too fast, are too bright, or too random in position, it causes the brain to just…pfft.

Krystal had no idea if this was true or not, but it sounded like a good threat, given that she couldn't hit Argent from inside her bubble. The flashes got faster and Argent's head began to swim.

Argent: Alright! Just stop! Please!

Krystal: Talk first, stop later!

Argent: We were hired by some lady named Flamebird! She had this plan to wipe you out! I…I didn't want to kill you guys, but…I was tired of losing.

Argent let the bubble down and sank to her knees.

Argent: I never should have started this…why didn't I just stay in high school like Mom wanted?

Argent began sobbing. Krystal bit her lip and edged closer.

Krystal: Aw…c'mon, Argent…

Argent: …Krystal?

Krystal: What?

Argent: …you're a real sucker.

Krystal flew back and hit the wall as she was hit by a battering ram from Argent. Argent turned and created another ram.

Argent: Flamebird can go jump off a bridge for all I bleeding care. I'm getting out of this.

Using the ram, Argent started to break down the walls of the building, running through the holes. Once she got outside, she took off flying. No more murdering. Argent was a thief. She stole jewels, money, anything but lives. Krystal groaned and shook her head.

Krystal: Bitch…

**Hallway**

Blackfire shook her head, dazed. She wasn't sure how many more times she could take being rammed like that. Wildebeest picked her up, lifting her over his head. Clenching her fists, she slammed both of them against the sides of Wildebeest's head, right over his ears. With a groan, it dropped her, collapsing. Blackfire huffed.

Blackfire: That was for drooling on me.

**Museum**

Red X panted, hiding behind a corner. Panthra was too strong. She needed a plan. Panthra sniffed the air.

Panthra: I can smell your blood, Red. I know you're here.

Hissing, Red X touched her wounded arm. Yep, bleeding. Glancing up, Red X noticed something. Hmm… Panthra came around the corner, stalking her prey with delight. She saw Red X leaning on the opposite corner, hiding. Grinning, she crept up behind the girl and pulled her fist back. It slammed forward, going right through the girl's head. …no blood. Confused, Panthra turned in time to be struck over the head with a flail. Reeling, Panthra was hit again and again until she collapsed with a groan. Rose sighed and pulled her mask off the dummy of Martha Washington she had dressed up and propped on the wall. She had been sitting in the spot the dummy used to be in when Panthra stalked by. She had smeared her blood on the dummy to give it her scent. How fortunate that Panthra didn't notice the stronger smell from her.

**Rooftop**

Flamebird grunted as she took another blow to her chest, knocking her over. Wiping her bleeding mouth, Jinx kicked Flamebird across her face. She grabbed Flamebird by the front of her costume.

Jinx: Now talk! What did you mean about my tower?!

Flamebird: Back up plan.

Flamebird hit a button on her belt. She grinned.

Flamebird: In less then five minutes, your tower will be rubble. I've had somebody waiting close by to deal with it, should I lose.

Jinx: No…

Jinx dropped her and opened her communicator.

Jinx: C'mon, c'mon…

Sonic answered.

Jinx: Sonic! Get out of the tower!

Flamebird: Oh, that's even better.

Sonic: What? Why?

Jinx: It's going to come down! GET OUT!

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Tragic Loss"**

**Chapter Three**

**HIVE Tower: Outside**

Kid Flash poured on the speed. He'd need a lot to create a sonic boom large enough to destroy the tower. He ran in circles around the island, going faster and faster. It wouldn't be long now. The water under his feet was already starting to form a whirlpool. Sonic came outside. It didn't take a genius to figure out Kid Flash's plan. He had seen from the main room window. That's when he had to make a choice. He could leave through the garage. That would take him to the main land without any problems…or, he could go outside and stop Kid Flash from destroying his home...their home. All their technology…the memories…everything. Sonic decided on the latter.

Sonic: Okay…all I have to do is absorb the sonic boom. No problem…I can do that.

Suddenly the splashing of water went dead silent. Sonic braced himself…and took it. He sucked it all in, his body actually growing in size. Kid Flash stopped on the rocks, stunned.

Kid Flash: Wait a sec…there wasn't supposed to be anyone here…guess this explains why I couldn't find you in the city to beat you up, huh?

Sonic didn't respond, still trying to contain the boom. It hurt…it hurt so bad. This was more then he expected. His body…he couldn't see. He couldn't hear. The pain faded to nothing at all. Everything was just…gone. Kid Flash's jaw dropped as Sonic just…exploded. He held out his hand, catching one of the tiny blue lights that rained down. It was all that was left…well, that and Sonic's clothes, torn from his bulging body.

Kid Flash: …uh oh.

Despite his attitude, Kid Flash had never successfully taken a life before. He used to think it was just another crime, but somehow…he felt kind of queasy.

Kid Flash: I better get outta here…

Kid Flash took off running. As he did he pulled out the communicator doohickie Flamebird handed him and tossed it behind him into the ocean. Forget it. He was done with that girl. Nutbag. Krystal arrived with Jinx. Flamebird and most of her team had been caught. Only Argent escaped (well, and Kid Flash, but that was a given). Jinx had called Krystal after securing Flamebird. To their relief, the tower was still standing. Jinx let out a sigh of relief.

Jinx: She was only bluffing.

Krystal sniffed the air.

Krystal: Something's…wrong.

Jinx turned to ask what she meant when her foot nudged something. It was Sonic's communicator. She saw the scraps of clothes on the ground.

Jinx: Sonic…

Krystal: Where is he?

Jinx: I…I don't know…

They searched the place from top to bottom, but could find no trace of the sick boy. The others arrived home to find it empty. Jinx had gone to ask Flamebird a few questions.

**Maximum Security Prison**

Bette was delighted to be there. And why shouldn't she be? It was proof. It was proof that she was dangerous. It was proof that she was more then some little wanna-be with a dangerous obsession. It surprised her, however, when the guards came and retrieved her. It was far too early for a trial…and she didn't expect her lawyer to be here so soon. She still had enough money to buy a damn good one. They'd get her off on an insanity plead for sure. The guard brought her into a room where Jinx was waiting…and she did not look happy. Jinx nodded to the guard and he left. Bette smiled politely, knowing it would make Jinx angry.

Bette: Jinx…what an unexpected surprise. I'd shake your hand, but, alas…

Bette held up her manacled hands. They were trapped completely, making lock picking impossible.

Bette: It seems sociable greetings aren't allowed here.

Jinx: Where is he?

Bette: To whom are you referring?

Jinx: Sonic…what did you tell them to do with Sonic?

Bette blinked in confusion.

Bette: Well, to kill him, of course.

To her shock, Jinx backhanded her across her face. To Jinx's disappointment, all this did was make Bette chuckle.

Bette: Hmm. I don't hear the guard coming. Is this one of your perks, or did you pay him to ignore what goes on in here?

Jinx: I won't ask again…

Bette: I don't know what to tell you, Jinx. I simply told someone to destroy your tower. If Sonic was there, all the better.

Jinx: The tower is fine.

Bette: But…

Bette's eyes widened and she smiled.

Bette: I see!

Jinx: You see what?

Bette: I tried to destroy your tower with a sonic boom, Jinx. If Sonic WAS in the tower, he probably tried to absorb the energy. Unfortunately…well…

Bette made a popping sound with her mouth. Her eyes widening with horror, Jinx quickly became enraged and grabbed Bette by her prison uniform (it was judged that she couldn't remain in costume due to its dangerous nature, so they gave her a uniform, even though she wasn't found guilty and sentenced yet).

Jinx: You lying bitch! You just want me to think he's dead so your pals can do what they want with him!

Bette: What pals? Didn't you catch everybody?

Jinx: Argent escaped, and Panthra said that you hired Kid Flash and we never even saw him!

Bette: Well, if they escaped, how could I tell them anything? Face it, Jinx…I've done it. I've surpassed any of the Titans. I've hurt you in a way no one else has.

Jinx threw her aside. That grinning face…taunting her. It wasn't true. Sonic couldn't be…he just COULDN'T be dead! She should have been there! It wasn't supposed to…he was supposed to… Jinx couldn't take it. She had to get out of there before a tear ran down her face. Bette watched her go with a smile.

Bette: Come back any time, Jinx!

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

The team waited for Jinx nervously. They were all worried about Sonic, as was expected. No one was more worried (well, in that room anyway) then Krystal. Krystal always had an instinct about problems. When they met Kid Flash, she had a bad feeling about him, but it was ignored. She regretted ignoring it. Now the feeling was back, and worse then before. That feeling was horribly confirmed when Jinx stumbled into the room. Her face was blank, her body slumping, like all energy had just left her.

Gizmo: Jinx…?

Jinx: …he's dead. Sonic…protected the tower and now he's…

It was too much. Jinx broke down into tears, sinking to the floor. Mammoth, not knowing what else to do, helped her to her feet again. She latched onto him, crying. Krystal sniffled, wiping her eyes. Another friend lost…was this the life she had chosen? To see her friends bumped off? It wasn't fair…he was sick and everything…

Red X: Who? Who did it, Jinx?

Jinx: I…I don't know…Kid Flash, I think. Flamebird said she wanted to blow the tower up with a powerful sonic boom. Oh god, this is my fault…why did I leave him alone?!

Red X saw that nobody else was in a condition to help Jinx right now, though she herself felt like crying. Even Blackfire, whom she had thought was used to death was crying. Then again, Blackfire was Tamaranian. The embracing of emotions was their way. She'd miss his attitude…the compliments that would have gotten him hurt if he was anyone other then a friend…it wasn't fair. Shaking it off, Red X spoke.

Red X: Jinx, there were two ways out of this place. Sonic knew that. He chose to come out to save the tower rather then go through the garage. It was his choice…and a brave one. The only one at fault is the bastard who caused it. Now, we're going to find Kid Flash…maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday we'll find him and so help me, we'll break his legs so he never can do something like that again.

Jinx: I don't…I can't…I'm sorry…Red…until…until I get over this…I'm deferring leadership to you.

Red X's eyes widened. Jinx sniffled and pushed away from Mammoth, thanking him for his attempt at comforting her. Nobody else seemed to want to argue with Jinx. Red X grabbed her arm as she headed for the door to the hallways.

Red X: Hold on…Jinx, think about what you're saying. Do you really trust me that much? I'm the girl with the mask, remember?

Jinx: I trust you, Red. I trust you and I know the others do too. You're smart, skilled, and probably more level headed then I ever was. …I…I need time to…I need…I need to…

Jinx choked before getting it out.

Jinx: …contact Sonic's f…father.

Red X watched her go, not knowing what else to say.

**Red X's Room: That Night**

Slade: I see…that's…unfortunate.

Anyone who didn't know her father would assume he was being cold. Rose, however, knew what her father sounded like when something struck a cord and he didn't want to show it. It was distressing to think that if he hadn't called Sonic in, he'd still be alive. Then again…it was his choice.

Rose: …Jinx is too broken up to lead. So by her decision, I'm taking temporary command of the HIVE.

Slade: Do you think you can handle that, Rose?

Rose nodded.

Rose: Yes, I do. I'm going to start looking for…

Rose gulped down the rising emotion in her throat. It felt so wrong to say it.

Rose: …a replacement for Sonic as soon as possible.

Slade: Very good. I'm counting on you.

The transmission cut. Rose hung her head and held it in her hands.

Rose: I know, Dad…everyone is.

**Los Angeles: Abandoned Warehouse**

Argent sighed as she went into the building. It occurred to her that she may be able to gain her payment yet, so she returned to the warehouse they had originally met at. As soon as she did, a voice rang out, startling her.

Kid Flash: Hey, hey. Look who made it back.

Argent: Oi, it's you. Just what I need. The jerk who got me arrested.

Kid Flash: Hey, that was business. I'm sorry, really.

Argent huffed. Kid Flash was leaning on a nearby banister from the second floor. He was probably thinking about spitting on her…that seems like his style…if he had any. Heh…that was a good one. Argent would have to remember that. Creating a lift, Argent brought herself up to his level and hopped down next to him.

Argent: Blow up the tower?

Kid Flash paled a little and shook his head. Odd. Wonder what was eating him…oh well.

Argent: Eh, I bailed too. Wasn't worth it, you know?

Kid Flash: Y…yeah.

Kid Flash shook off his guilt. It was okay…no big deal. He was going to kill that other guy…the fake Shade from that other world. Why not succeed for once?

Kid Flash: So, guess you came by to see if she left anything worthwhile behind.

Argent: Yeah.

Kid Flash: Then whoever finds, it gets it!

That said, Kid Flash began to zip around the building. Argent opened her mouth to protest, but he wasn't even in sight. It was so unfair! That son of a… Suddenly he zipped back up, a suitcase in hand.

Kid Flash: Found it!

He opened it and it beeped.

Recording: Ah, ah, ah…didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal from someone smarter then you?

There was a massive explosion, destroying the whole warehouse. Kid Flash blinked in surprise as he realized that he had been protected by a red barrier.

Argent: You alright, mate?

Kid Flash: Y…yeah. Why'd you save me?

Argent: Ain't the killing type. I just steal.

Sirens sounded. Argent muttered a swear. She'd never get away in time. At least, that's what she thought until she was picked up by Kid Flash and he ran with her.

Argent: What are you doing?

Kid Flash: I've been thinking. Maybe we should work together. I steal, you steal, we might as well try stealing together, right?

Argent: …well…tsk…why not? But you do anything wrong, I'll kick your arse into the sun.

Kid Flash: I could just drop you.

Argent: …I ever mention how much I like boys with red hair?

Argent hung on tighter. She couldn't afford to get caught again…well, she could, she just didn't want to. Besides, she had to admit, moving this fast was rather thrilling…not to mention the fact that if he dropped her, she'd be bouncing along the ground at a few hundred miles per hour.

**HIVE Tower: Sonic's Abandoned Room, several days later**

Jinx's heart was heavy as she looked around. She refused to cry anymore. Not even at Sonic's funeral, which had only been…was it yesterday or the day before? Jinx was no longer sure. It hadn't been a very good one. Aside from burying her boyfriend…well, technically just his costume and a decorative HIVE emblem they had whipped up…Jinx also had to hear it from Sonic's father. Apparently the soft spoken thing was just shock when they had spoken over the phone. At the funeral, he was anything but. The list of names he had called her was too long to count, too foul to list. Jinx had no idea Sonic's father was so…sexist. In retrospect, Sonic turned out to be a real gentleman in comparison, not the pervert she accused him of being. They had mailed much of Sonic's things over to his father. All that remained were a few photographs, a few presents given to him by the team during his time here (Christmas and what not), and another one of his costumes. They would be brought to the Memorial Hall…once his statue was finished. …a statue. Jinx shook her head. Sonic probably always wanted a statue. It fit his personality. She wondered how long Red X would wait until finding a new member. The very thought ate at her like a virus. Of course, this was why she had deferred leadership to Red X. As it was, Jinx was in no shape to lead and thankfully she was still in the right mind enough to realize it. But still…it hurt. She checked the time. Another hour…then she had to leave.

**Cemetery: One Hour Later**

Jinx placed a single flower on Sonic's grave and hung her head. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She should say something…but her brain didn't seem to want to work right. Scowling, she tried to figure out why that was. The pills weren't supposed to do that…were they? Oh well. It didn't matter. Thinking wasn't necessary now. Just mourning. Finally words started coming out.

Jinx: Your dad…he…uh… He doesn't like me much. I guess that makes sense. I mean…I was supposed to be the leader. S…some leader I turned out to be, huh?

Jinx wiped her eyes again. Guess she was wrong about having no more tears to shed.

Jinx: Damn it, why didn't you just listen to me! We could have gotten a new tower! New things! Was it really so important? It was just a sonic boom! It's not like the tower would have disintegrated into powder!

That was enough. Jinx couldn't take it anymore. These feelings of loss…of regret. How did Mammoth handle the death of his sister so well!? …well…

**HIVE Tower: Jinx's Room**

…unlike Mammoth, Jinx had magic on her side. Digging through her books, she found a formula for a potion that would allow her to combat a traumatic experience. Using the various tools in her room, Jinx whipped the potion up. It smelled foul in the small vial she put it in and it seemed to be swirling constantly, stopping only to go the other way. Hesitating for only a moment, Jinx downed the concoction. It tasted better then it smelled…but then again, it would be hard for anything to taste THAT bad. Jinx sat still a moment, waiting for something…anything…to happen. Nothing. Shrugging, she decided that it may take time for it to work. She'd just have to wait it out.

**Main Room**

Jinx entered the room. Once again, Krystal tried her usual tactic of making Jinx feel better. She put an arm around her.

Krystal: Hey. How you doing?

Jinx: …fine.

Krystal: Good. That's good. Can I get you anything? Ice cream? A soda?

Jinx: Do you have to do this every time we see each other?

Krystal: …a root beer float?

Jinx was about to reply when she began to feel extremely drowsy. She stumbled and fell, passing out on the floor. Gizmo and Mammoth, who were playing video games, looked up at Krystal who backed away from the fallen Jinx.

Krystal: I didn't do it! I wanted to give her ice cream!

Gizmo: Damn it…get her to the med-lab.

**END PART THREE**


	5. Chapter 4

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Tragic Loss"**

**Chapter Four**

**Jinx's Room?**

Jinx sat up suddenly. What had happened? …how had she gotten into her room? Shaking her head, she got up and walked over to the door…wait. Jinx shook her head again, this time to try and dislodge whatever was causing this hallucination. Yet, when she looked again, the door was still gone.

Jinx: What's going on here…?

Voice: **An excellent question.**

It couldn't be. Jinx spun. Lying on her bed, stretched out and relaxing, was Raven. She drummed her fingers on the sheet, her face hidden under the hood.

Raven: **Hello, Jinx. Welcome to your nightmares.**

Jinx: How did you get in the tower?!

Raven: **The tower?**

Raven laughed, that horrible chilling sound.

Raven: **What makes you think we're in the tower? Look at the wall. Where's the door, Jinx? Better yet…look out that window.**

Raven gestured toward the window. Cautiously, Jinx edged to the window and peered out, wary of any tricks. What greeted her eyes froze her blood. The city was twisted. The water boiled, the sky changed colors, and night went to day and back again in seconds. It was madness…impossible…but what got her most of all was the huge screaming version of herself writhing far in the distance.

Jinx: Where am I?

Raven: **I told you. Welcome to your nightmares.**

Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: What did you do to me?

Raven: **What did **I** do? I didn't do anything. YOU did.**

Jinx: What are you babbling about? I didn't do anything.

Raven: **Of course you didn't. Silly me. But now the question becomes, how do you get out of here, Jinx? Oh, I know. Maybe you should wait for your boyfriend to rescue you. He'll be around as soon as he stops being a greasy smear somewhere.**

Jinx clenched her teeth in rage. It wasn't just that Sonic was being mocked. It was that it was RAVEN…the only Titan that Jinx had reason to hate…was doing the mocking. And she was so relaxed! Just lying there on the bed, looking at her nails, checking if they're all clean and what not…infuriating! Jinx fired a hex at her. Raven used her powers to throw one of Sonic's gifts into the path of the hex. As she watched in horror, the stuffed unicorn swelled up and popped like a balloon as the cotton expanded. Raven picked up a piece of it.

Raven: **Oh look. It exploded. Now who does that remind me of?**

Jinx: You sick little witch!

Jinx had had enough of Raven to last a life time. Jinx cast a much bigger hex, causing the bed to shoot its springs out. Raven yelped as they poked her flesh and she flew straight up, hissing in pain and anger. It didn't last as soon Raven shook her head and chuckled.

Raven: **Goodness me. Have I stuck a nerve?**

Jinx: I hate you…I've always hated you!

Raven dodged around the other curses and even when Jinx got fed up and leapt at her with a spinning kick, she dodged it. After a few more angry swipes, Jinx regained her composure. This was what Raven wanted. Raven lived to make others angry…to make them sad…to make them afraid. It was what gave her a reason wake up in the morning. Well, no dice. Jinx took a deep breath. She'd remain calm…she'd deny Raven the emotions she desired.

Raven: **Out of curiosity, what bothers you more? The fact you let him die or the fact that you never got to tear his throat out with your teeth?**

Jinx clenched her teeth a moment before realization of what was just said sunk in.

Jinx: Wh…what?

Raven: **Did you think you hid it from me? I knew…I always knew. You're just like me. Why do you think I try so hard to corrupt you? The torture…stealing your boyfriend, our mocking discussions…all of that is me trying to get you to accept it.**

It wasn't possible. Raven couldn't have known. Not even Jinx knew until she met her father!

Jinx: A…accept what?

Raven: **That you're not human. That humans are beneath you. You know it to be true. You listen to their prattle day in, day out and wonder why you tolerate them. A good question…but not one you have to worry about anymore.**

Before Jinx could ask what she meant, orbs the size of a child's fist began to circle around Raven. Raven plucked one out of the air and held it up. Jinx could plainly see Gizmo's screaming face inside.

Jinx: What have you done?

Raven: **Hmm? Oh, just tiding up the place. Putting all the garbage where it belongs.**

Smiling in what was a strangely reassuring manner, Raven began to toss the orb up and down like it was merely a baseball.

Raven: **Don't look so horrified. As long as the ball is intact, your friend is fine. Furthermore the orbs are nigh unbreakable.**

Raven pulled her arm back and hurled the orb against the wall. It shattered instantly. Raven scratched her head.

Raven: **Or was it nigh impossible to not break? The translation was a bit iffy. Oh well.** **You still have the rest of your friends, right?**

Raising her arms in a shrug, Raven made all the orbs smash into the ceiling. Jinx covered her ears as the pained screams of those she cared about the most filled the room. Just as quickly, everything went silent.

Raven: **A-whoops. Well, that was entirely my fault.**

Jinx: This can't be happening…

Raven: **Can't it? Face it, Jinx. I've taken everything from you. You've got nothing left. Flamebird got the ball rolling, but I completed the deal. You've lost. I have everything, you've nothing. I have friends, a lover, and a heritage I'm proud of. What DO you still have?**

Jinx held her head. What did she have? Everything was gone…and how was she going to explain this to Slade? Her life in the tower was over, just like everything else! What did she have? What did she have?! The answer cut through her brain like a hot knife.

Jinx: (whisper) Hate.

Raven: **Hmm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you.**

Jinx leapt at Raven, catching her off guard as she brought her fist directly into Raven's stomach.

Jinx: I said, HATE!

Coughing, Raven was then backhanded. She staggered, dazed. Wasting no time, Jinx attacked in a rage. Not magic used, no magic needed. Jinx had couldn't think of anything other then making Raven pay. Soon Raven lay on the floor, coughing. She chuckled.

Raven: **Well…there go my ribs. W…well done, Jinx. Now finish the job. **

Jinx froze. Finish the job…yes. Yes, she SHOULD finish it. End Raven's life like she had ended the lives of her friends. She pointed a finger at Raven and it began to glow. …end it. …end it. Jinx closed her eyes and shook her head, lowering her finger.

Jinx: No.

Raven: **What?**  
Jinx: My friends would never approve of taking a life. I'll have my revenge…by dragging your worthless butt to jail.

Raven: **B…but I…**

Jinx frowned. Something was wrong…she caught a glimpse of something under Raven's hood. Something that shouldn't be there. Jinx knelt down and reached for the hood.

Raven: **NO! Don't touch me!**

Naturally Jinx ignored the outcry and pulled her hood down. Piercing eyes glared back at her, but not the red ones she expected. No, what stared back were a set of bright pink eyes with cat like pupils. It wasn't Raven at all. It was herself. Jinx drew back. Her clone bared large fangs at her.

Clone: Yeah, that's right. Fear me. Fear what you really are.  
Jinx: So that's it…none of this was real at all.

Clone: Oh, I'm real. You know I am. I'm a part of you, Jinx.

Jinx shook her head.

Jinx: But my friends are fine…none of that happened…

Clone: But Sonic is still dead.

Jinx: …yeah. I know…and even though it hurts…I proved that I can fight through that pain. Through the pain of loss and still do what's right.

The clone hissed.

Clone: But you're still a freak! You still will one day turn on your friends! You know it!

Jinx: …maybe.

Jinx forced a smile, knowing it would make the other Jinx furious to see it.

Jinx: But I have a feeling they can take me.

Clone: Y…you…you…

The clone shrieked and burst into flames as the sun suddenly cut through the haze outside. Jinx backed up, startled. Looking outside, she saw that everything was as it should be. The sky was normal, the water a crisp blue, and the city stood proudly in the distance.

Sonic: You know, babe, usually I'd be upset to see you beat yourself up, but I think you did the right thing this time.

Jinx whirled around. Leaning against the wall was Sonic, smirking at her in that smart ass way. It was like a dream…well, a lot of it had been like a dream. In any case, she had to say something before she woke up.

Jinx: Sonic, I'm so sorry…I should have been there…

Sonic: Why?

The question caught her off guard.

Jinx: What do you mean, why? You were sick! You needed…

Sonic: We got sick all the time! Remember when Blackfire got the flu and kept sneezing black bolts from her nose? It took us forever to repair the damage to the carpet and walls.

Jinx laughed.

Jinx: And we had to buy a new couch.

Sonic: She was so sick she couldn't even fly, so when Kilowatt went on that rampage and started draining power plants, we had no choice but to leave her behind. And you know what? Nothing happened. By all accounts, I should have been fine. I WOULD have been fine. I chose not to be. I chose to fight rather then run away.

Jinx bit her lip.

Jinx: But why? Why would you do that?

Sonic: Because this is where we started Jinx. You and me. It holds too many memories. I couldn't do nothing. And to be fair, I REALLY didn't think I was going to blow up.

Jinx: …I never even got to say good bye.

Sonic: I'm here now, aren't I?

Jinx: You're not real…you can't be.

Sonic: Hmm…you're right. Well, we've got this bed here. Maybe you and I can take a moment to see how real I am.

Jinx: …I take it back. You're Sonic.

Jinx's tone was serious, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She wrapped her arms around him and he stroked her hair.

Sonic: C'mon…say it.

Jinx: Good bye, Sonic…

**HIVE Tower: Med-lab**

Jinx rolled in the bed she had been placed in.

Jinx: (muttering) I love you…

Mammoth: Uh…that's touching and all…but I'm kinda seeing somebody.

Jinx snapped awake like a bolt of lightning.

Jinx: GAH! I didn't mean you!

Mammoth: Dream?

Jinx blinked and looked around. Now that she was back in the real world, she immediately recalled downing that potion. It wasn't what she was expecting, but she had to admit…she felt much better. With a faint smile, Jinx shrugged.

Jinx: Something like that.

Mammoth: You feeling better? You had us all freaked when you just passed out like that.

Jinx: You know something, Mammoth? I am feeling better.

She would still miss Sonic…but at least now she knew he didn't blame her at all. Jinx knew now that everything was going to be alright…assuming they could find a replacement before the Titans made their move. Knowing them, when they figure out they had been beaten to the punch at killing one of them, at least three of them will be in a rage.

**Cemetery**

Raven folded her arms and glared at the tombstone in front of her. Shade stood behind her, wary of any angry out lashing she might do. Raven clenched her fists tightly.

Raven: **Damn you…DAMN YOU! It was supposed to be me! I was the one who was supposed to bury you! Break your bones, tear your flesh, and shatter your spirit, those things were to be done by my hands! …Jinx was supposed to be broken by me.**

Shade made a questioning grunt. Raven shrugged.

Raven: **I don't know. I just feel…something about Jinx. A connection of sorts. It doesn't matter why. It's just how it is. Live with it. I do. Tsk. This is angering me beyond belief. There isn't even a corpse to taunt her with. Shade, carve over the tombstone. Be creative.**

Sighing, Shade took his finger and used his claw on the stone. Raven said creative, but Shade had a simple message in mind.

Message: I'll see you soon. Raven.

Raven looked at it like an art critic, tilting her head and rubbing her chin. Finally she patted him on the head.

Raven: **I like it. Let her know I've been on her precious Sonic's burial soil. Let her know I've tainted it. I like it very much. Good boy, Shade. Let's go home.**

Shade eagerly followed Raven.

**THE END**


End file.
